Arisu and Kaze
by mikukagamine4
Summary: Alice had a childhood friend. She only remembered his nickname and nothing else. Shun has a secretive past concerning a girl of his age who let him when he was 7. What happens when he finds her in the person he didn't even suspect?A little RunoxDan too.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Heeeeey guys! My second story! (_Even though I did not finish the first...)_Aaanywaays, Read an' enjoy!

Shun and Alice: Midori-Chan doesn't own any character or place in the story, unless she mentions it.

Runo: Yeah!

**ALICE'S POV**

"Alice, the spelling is c-h-a-r-a-c-t-e-r, not, c-h-a-r-e-c-t-e-r. Understood?"My English teacher, Mia, explained to me. I was a bit bad in English as I was born in Russia and I was raised there until I was seven. I learnt little English there.

"Yes Ma'am. I Understood. Thank you."I chirped happily. Runo raised her hand.

"Ma'am, may I go to drink water?"She asked politely.

"You may go, Runo."Ma'am replied and Runo went out of the room.

"SHUN KAZAMI OF MISS MIA'S CLASS IS REQUESTED TO COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. I REPEAT, SHUN KAZAMI OF MISS MIA'S IS REQUESTED TO COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE." The speaker in our class blared. Shun got up and excused himself then he went out of the class.

'_I wonder why...'_ I thought. He didn't return for the rest of the day. I and Runo went home together.

"Runo, would you like to come to my house?"I asked her. She shook her head.

"Thank you, but I can't. I need to help out at the café. I'm really sorry!"She said.

"No problem, you can always come later!"I chirped.

"Yeah, I'll come later! I promise!"She chirped in reply.

-Alice's home-

"Homework's done, house is sparkly clean and I'm not in the mood to cook or bake. What shall I do Grandpa?"I talked to my Grandfather's photo on my bed side table while rolling on my bed. He had died last year while in his lab back in Russia. Then I thought of something. Something I hadn't done since his death. Something I used to love as a child.

"How about I play my flute?"

I grabbed my flute, slipped on my shoes and locking my flat's door I went down the apartment's stairs.

-On the hill in Wardington city-

I played many Vocaloid songs. Last but not least I played 'Electric Angel' By Rin and Len from vocaloid. I love that song!

**SHUN'S POV**

"Hm, _Electric Angel_? I haven't heard that song in years! Now, who's playing it on a flute?"I asked myself. It used to be my favourite song. That was long ago. Now I had to take care of mom so I don't listen to it very often. I went up a tree beside me and searched for the source of it. I jumped from tree to tree.

"Ha! That was fun! I should do this more often!" I heard Alice's voice. Alice! I never knew she even had a flute. And she knows Vocaloid, too? I jumped onto the tree behind her and looked. She got up.

"I'll go to the Misaki Café. I bet Runo needs some help!"She said.

"And you know, it's NOT polite to stare at people from trees!"She said looking directly at me. I was so taken aback I fell off the branch I was on! Man, she has sharp hearing! She went off giggling at me. I rubbed my back and went to the Kazami Dojo.

**RUNO'S POV**

I saw Alice Run in our café's direction.

"Hiya, Alice! What's up!?" I said as she reached.

"Need help?"She asked.

"Yup! And what's with that flute in your hand?"I asked as I noticed.

"Ah...that. It's my flute. I play it from time to time."Alice said going in. She went into the kitchen and after greeting mom she put on an apron. I and Alice helped till the rush decreased and then we were excused by mom. We went up to my room.

**ALICE'S POV**

We went up to Runo's room.

"Can you play your flute?"She asked.

"Sure" I replied and then I played part two of 'Paradise of light and shadow' by Rin and Len from vocaloid. That trilogy is soo sad! I was ready to cry while recalling it.

"How beautiful it is! How come the flute was with you when you came here?"She asked.

"I was up the hill playing... "My voice trailed off. I had an uncontrollable desire to laugh. The recollection of the episode concerning Shun... I burst into giggles.

"E-eh?! What's wrong Alice?!"Runo exclaimed. I told her about the episode with Shun. Both of us broke down into laughter. Mrs Misaki came up to tell me it was time to leave. She was really surprised and happy to see me lying on the floor and Runo resting her head on my tummy laughing our...back sides off.

"Alice dear, it's time to go home."She said smiling.

_Me: Sooo, how was that?! Was it better than my other fanfic, '_The past is gone with the wind..._'?!

Alice: I love my new charecter!

Shun: not c-h-a-r-e-c-t-e-r, its c-h-a-r-a-c-t-e-r!

Me: -mumbles 'how loving'-Adorable!

Runo and Dan: Ditto!

Mikan: R&R!

Me: How did you pop up?! Back into your own story!

-Natsume's hand pops out of Midori's mini laptop screen—

Somewhat broken voice of Natsume: You're coming back to Gakuen Alice. No escaping

Now, let's leave them in their own world...

~Midori (Kawaii)-Chan

"Love can hurt as well as heal..."


	2. New girls

Mikan: Ohaio, Minna-san! Here's the new instalment! I looove ya all!

Me (aka Midori): Gomen, Minna-San!I forgot mentioning Kukai (-Sama; yes I'm a fangirl!) in my prev chap!*Panicking*

Kukai: You forgot mentioning me!?*Crawls into a hole and glares at Midori*

Me:*Panic* S-Sorry!Here's the info:-

Kukai Sohma is a year bigger than Amu and Mikan. Alices: - Can convince anyone to play any sport (OwO is that even an Alice?), even Narumi-Sensei (Narumi's Alice has reverse effect on Kukai! Woohoo!) Has a hidden Elemental Alice.

Me: Natsume's elemental Alice is Fire, Mikan's fourth one is her Elemental, Amu has one, Ikuto has one and Kukai and Ruka too have one. (All except Natsume's are not revealed until later. If you guessed one, post a review!)

Alice (Bakugan): Midori-Chan doesn't own anything from the story unless mentioned!

Me: Enjoy!

**AMU'S POV**

We got out of the plane and a taxi was waiting for us. In about twenty minutes we reached a huge gate. We got off the taxi and proceeded to them. Mikan touched the gates and a connection of the intercom came out of the wall.

"WHO IS IT?" it said. I could see from the screen that a person who looked a little like Mi-Chan was on the other side.

"Mikan Sak-I mean, Yukihara!"Mikan said into the receiver of the intercom.

"THERE IS NO ONE WITH THAT NAME OVER HERE" Said that guy.

"Uncle! YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"She yelled while a waterfall came from her eyes.

"NO PERMISSION TO CALL ME UNCLE IN THE PUBLIC" He said, apparently mad. The gates opened. There was a completely different scene on the inside. I guess it was recess or something as people were walking about, here and there. There were about thirty all together. I saw a Black haired boy walking with a boy carrying a white rabbit.

"Natsume! Ruka-Pyon! Usagi-Chan!"Said Mikan who was overjoyed. Usagi-Chan? There was no girl. Also Nat-something-or-the-other had really red eyes, redder then in the picture Mi-Chan showed.

"Oi, Polka."Said Natsume, looking bored.

"Ah! Sakura-San!"Said the guy named Ruka.

"Ruka, My last name's no longer Sakura as grandpa died, it's Yukihara. Yet I like that nickname!"Said Mikan.

"And don't you dare call me Polka!"Said Mikan to Nat-something-or-the-other.

"Strawberries" He said. Mikan told him not to. He called her something else. And thus, bickering continued.

"Ara, the daily bickering has started already, Eh?" A voice said. I turned around to see a dark-haired sempai with a star under his left eye smirk.

"Tsubasaaaaaa-Sempai, You're here!"Mikan exclaimed and hung onto him like a koala. Uhuh, totally like Yaya. I noticed that Nat-something-or-the-other was glaring at that Sempai.

"Ah, Amu!" Mikan exclaimed"I forgot about you!"

"Tsubasa-Sempai they are Amu-Chan, Ikuto-Kun, Kukai-Kun, My new friends!"Mikan exclaimed while pointing at us respectively.

"Oh! Hajimemashite!"He said to us with a stupid, warm grin/smile rather like Kukai's. I guess they will be good friends.

"I have a feeling that we'll be good friends!"Kukai said as if on cue.

"Sure, we'll be!"Tsubasa-Sempai replied.

MIKAN'S POV

I took the others to uncle. The first move he made was to look at them up and down. Then stare and glare at each of them .Then he said:

"I hope you aren't as naughty as my niece here."

What the!? I'm not naughty! I replied by pouting nicely.

"Fine, Mikan. I hope you're not as _nice_ as _little _Mikan here.

AMU'S POV

He was definitely being sarcastic. Mikan must be really thick-skinned to not see that.

"Now you there, Bubblegum girl" he said. I could almost hear the others laughing. Kukai's face was purple. Ikuto had Chara changed with Yoru. Mikan's lips were twitching.

"H-hai!"I replied.

"Give me your name and age, then head through that door." He said.

"A-Amu Hinamori, age t-twelve, sir" I replied, stuttering like a fool. My 'cool and spicy' cover was surely blown off.

"Sensei, not sir." He said as I went through that door.

"Weapon creation... okay, special ability."

Next was Ikuto.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, fifteen years. " He went through the door.

"Music power...and a Shugo Chara...Good, SA (Special ability) class" He could see Charas?!

"Kukai Sohma, thirteen years. "He too went through the door.

"Can manipulate one's mind to play sports... One Chara...Good, SA class"

"Y-you can see Charas?!" I burst open.

"Yes and even my _little niece_ here has those too." He said. Sarcastic-Sensei.

"Yeah, I do! Umi, Mizu, show yourself!"She said. A Chara with long, flowing hair same colour as Mikan's came from behind her. She wore a long, blue, trailing gown which came till her knees in the front but went way below her in the back. Brown eyes, pale skin and an angelic smile.

"Hajimashite, Minna-San. I am Umi, Mikan's Chara, born from the wish to be calm and composed at all the times."She said in a calm, soothing voice.

Then another Chara appeared. She had blue eyes and brown hair like Mikan's but in a single, high pony. She wore a black top with a silver sword embroidered in the front and a blue knife pleat skirt reaching her thighs. She wore silver boots which came till her knee.

"Hey there, everyone! I'm Mizu; Mikan's other Chara, born from her wish to protect those important to her! Nice ta meetcha'! "She said, rather announced suddenly a small blade came through the open window and almost hit Mikan on her cheek.

MIKAN'S POV

We looked out and who we saw was...

Me: Guess who's outside!

Mikan: Previous chap modified a bit

Tsubasa: R&R, guys!

Shun (Bakugan): Yeah!

Mikan: What'cha doin' here, lone wolf?

A hand pulls shun into laptop screen.

Alice's broken voice: Come back, Shun!

I love you all!

Love Midori(Kawaii)- Chan!


End file.
